


3 Am Questions

by TheLyricalSymphony



Series: Tsukihina Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, TsukiHina Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLyricalSymphony/pseuds/TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Am. It's always 3 Am when Hinata starts his questioning and all Tsukishima wants to do is sleep<br/>(Tsukihina Week 2016 Day 3 Sun Prompt: Future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Am Questions

3 Am. It always started at 3 Am.

“Do you think dolphins are going to take over the world at some point?”

Hinata would come out of odd statements at any time of the day but as soon as 3am hit those statements somehow managed to get weirder.

“They’re sea creatures Hinata. They’d have to evolve to the point of being able to withstand life on land before taking over the world.”  
“But they’re so smart.”  
“To you, yes.” Silence.

“Do you think my skull has got thicker with every volleyball to the face I’ve taken?”  
“No but I think this is proof that you’re losing brain cells with every hit.”  
“Why must you be the saltiest of all the french fries Tsukishima?”  
“Because I want to sleep and you’re asking stupid questions.” Another silence. Taking his chance the blond allowed himself to relax and try to fall asleep. And he was so close.

“If you had to fight a duck sized horse or a horse sized duck which on would you choose?”  
“In what future would I need to fight either?”  
“I don’t know, a future where science has run rampant, a future where you fall into a parallel world?”  
“Duck sized horse.”  
“Why?” Tsukishima groaned. He’d stepped his foot in it this time.  
“Because. Now goodnight Hinata.” More silence.  
“I’d take on the duck sized horse too. I mean if there were loads of them I could train them to attack people.” Another sigh from the blond, but this time it was accompanied with a small smile. He wasn’t going to get sleep anytime soon so why not just try and enjoy the moment.

“Who would you attack first with your duck sized horse army?” He asked, sliding off his bed to join Hinata on the floor, the other shuffling over in his futon to let him get under the cover.  
“Kageyama. I might not be able to beat him on court yet but he would be doomed against my duck horse army.”  
“Would you use it against anyone in other schools?”  
“That Grand King, have a stampede of them on that pretty face of his.”  
“Did you just call Aoba Johsai’s captain pretty? Hinata, I’m offended.”  
“You’re handsome for a salty french fry.” Tsukishima chuckled whilst wrapping his arms around the other, burying his face in ginger locks. Another silence.

“Do you ever think of the future?”  
“A normal future or a future filled with duck sized horses and horse sized ducks?”  
“A regular future, although those might be involved, you can’t be too sure.”  
“No future would be normal with you Hinata.”  
“Wow you’re a sappy nerd aren’t you Tsukki?”  
“That’s it, time to sleep now.” The giggle Hinata let out was, by the taller male’s standards, more adorable than it should have been as the red head snuggled closer into the warmth he provided.  
“Love you Tsukishima.” And just like that he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do the angst you've planned for just under a month when you can do sleepovers featuring kinda weird questions. Also when will I ever include other characters fully? Who knows  
> As always sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and OOCness


End file.
